Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/21 April 2016
21:34:50 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 21:34:51 Analizado, no se han detectado problemas, 0 archivos infectados/con problemas. 21:35:02 Perder el tiempo? Osea que no estas haciendo un trabajo Osea que puedes ayudar en las clases >:v 21:35:06 Time <3 21:35:10 ok no 21:35:13 !info 21:35:16 Este bot fue restaurado recientemente por Sora Shiro Azuma, actualmente hay comandos en inglés. 21:35:26 Allargentum es un mineral :v 21:35:58 ... el tema de asgore se oye shido en mi perfil 21:36:16 !seen BowserRDML 21:36:17 I last saw BowserRDML 18 seconds ago. 21:36:27 sep, está en inglés :v 21:36:28 Sora, una pregunta, el bot ahora no tiene todos los comandos? 21:36:31 !boluh 21:36:32 khe 21:36:37 no tiene el !boluh :V 21:36:39 No los tiene (okay) 21:36:41 cara de boluh (? 21:37:09 Es como que reseteaste al bot 21:37:12 !tell Tobiaz_Alcaraz repararon el bot 21:37:18 Osea que no puedo usar el !bot on y esas güeas? :v 21:37:41 Por cierto, salio algun monstruo nuevo en Moster Wiki? 21:37:58 Por qué no vas a la Monster Wiki y lo checas tu mismo? 21:38:05 Nop que yo sepa 21:39:08 Por pereza, Marian. (Serio) 21:40:33 Chat morido 21:41:05 Tu lo mataste :I (? 21:41:30 Invoquemos a Ebe (idea) 21:41:39 ebe (?) 21:41:48 Ebenecer 21:42:09 Blitz, si no quieres que te pongamos apodos ni te molestemos con el ping, no molestes a otros :v 21:42:11 (? 21:42:28 Los de los apodos me los ponen haga lo que haga plecz >:v 21:42:43 No lo haremos más (serio) 21:43:04 (fiesta) 21:43:13 Oh quizá si 7u7 21:43:23 Oh Raios 21:43:47 Bueno, no te pondremos más apodos, pero te diremos los que tienes guardados (derp) 21:45:05 En la parte de que no me pondran apodos: (Fiesta) En la que me diran con los que tengo guardados: :'v 21:45:23 ejem 21:45:38 Que pasa Bows? (Serio) 21:45:44 los apodos 21:45:53 no vayan a abusar 21:46:29 A que te refieres exactamente con Abusar? 21:46:42 empezar a decir demasiados apodos a un usuario 21:46:43 Tu habías dicho que no abusaramos con PONER más apodos, nunca dijiste sobre hablarle con diferentes nombres a Blitz (derp) 21:47:00 Khe 21:47:09 eh?{ 21:47:14 ¬¬ 21:48:02 No entiendo nada (Derp) 21:48:21 Nadie te preguntó (derp) 21:49:40 Quien hizo una pregunta? (derp) (Ademas del Eh? de Bows) 21:51:04 alguien escriba : !salida-bot 21:51:20 :V 21:51:21 !salido-bot 21:51:31 salido xD 21:51:32 !salida-bot 21:51:53 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 21:51:55 Analizado, no se han detectado problemas, 0 archivos infectados/con problemas. 21:51:56 !entrada-bot 21:51:57 ¬¬ 21:52:00 :v 21:52:02 (okay) 21:52:06 !info 21:52:08 Versión del sistema: 1.2.2 de la versión: Allargentum - Cambios: Restaurado al español (ES-Latino América) los comandos, restaurado los permisos: Moderador de contenido, Moderador. 21:53:06 a oc. 21:53:15 !seen BowserRDML 21:53:17 No he visto a BowserRDML desde que ingrese al chat. 21:53:23 :V Lol 21:54:28 khe 21:54:36 !seen BowserRDML 21:54:38 I last saw BowserRDML 8 seconds ago. 21:54:38 !seen BowserRDML 21:54:39 Estoy viendo a BowserRDML ahora mismo. 21:54:42 a oc 21:54:46 :v 21:54:53 Timer con ingles ok 21:55:00 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 21:55:29 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:12 es para los que sean ingleses (?) 21:57:07 Los Greengous? :v (Como Jhon) 21:57:21 si (? 21:58:32 -!- Goldfield1234 has left Special:Chat. 22:00:34 el dia en que hayan dos goldfield en el chat los cerdos volaran (? 22:02:38 -!- Goldfield1234 has joined Special:Chat. 22:03:08 -!- Goldfield1234 has left Special:Chat. 22:04:48 pero que lento me va wikia 22:05:07 ya vuelvo 22:05:09 -!- BowserRDML has left Special:Chat. 22:05:29 deberé que aplicar la actualización Bixbyite :v 22:07:55 Marian 22:08:02 A que equipo te uniste en ML? :v 22:08:11 Por que a mi ya me sacaron de Strain :'v 22:09:15 ¬¬ 22:09:50 Pero almenos tienes espacio en Strain :v 22:10:02 !uplogs 22:10:08 :v 22:11:52 Marian? (okay) 22:11:53 • 22:12:02 -!- T1M3R10N B0T has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:04 Vada :v / 22:12:07 Aunque podemos revivir a COFT Ahora emmm 22:12:09 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:11 Hola Bows o/ 22:12:13 !info 22:12:15 Hola Suza o/ 22:12:26 !seen Blitz el Zhiklopudo 22:12:27 Vi ultimamente a Blitz el Zhiklopudo hace 10 segundos. 22:12:30 Hola a todos ;v 22:12:40 Ya te sacaron de Strain Blitz? 22:12:44 Hola suza 22:12:45 Sep 22:12:45 !uplogs 22:12:50 Sora Shiro Azuma: Registros del chat actualizados (115 lineas subidas a la pagina del registro de hoy). 22:12:54 Pero por alguna razon sigo en el chat de Face (Derp) 22:12:57 Lástima por que no haré COTF de nuevo. 22:13:06 115 lineas 22:13:08 (okay) 22:13:47 Bueno, la haré, aunque me dolerá salirme del equipo en que estoy ahora... 22:14:23 Justo en el kokoro. 22:14:24 No te salgas si quieres, estoy ahora buscando un equipo para mi 22:14:53 Seguro, estoy a punto de dar en "Abandonar"... (serio) 22:14:54 Uno con 250 monedas y 4 ataques minimo (Derp) 22:16:30 O pedir en Face... emmm 22:16:35 Mejor no (yaoming) 22:16:36 Blitz. 22:17:09 Estos zhavos están en día de preparación apenas, me aburre esperar 2 días y estar en modo de observador, creo que reviviremos a COTF... (derp) 22:17:24 Creen que me acepten en Power of Fun? :v 22:17:30 Seh. 22:17:44 Raios, estan llenos (okay) 22:17:51 ah, piden 15.000 de poder :'v 22:17:54 Sparta Coc's Team necesita 1 miembro. 22:18:16 Poder mínimo 7500 :v 22:18:24 Con razon me sacaron de Strain 22:18:32 Por qué (serio) ? 22:18:33 Hice pocas monedas por que era un equipo del Ranking (._.) 22:18:39 Asi cualquiera >:v 22:19:01 Entonces, revivimos a COFT? 22:19:04 Sí. 22:19:08 Yo lo hago (derp) 22:19:26 Raios, me sentiré mal por estos zhavos con los que estoy ahora, pero bueh. 22:19:42 Si quieres no te salgas :'v 22:19:52 Ya lo hice. 22:20:16 volvi 22:20:28 Bueno, tu creas o yo creo la alianza? 22:20:44 Yo lo hago, tenía 15M de oro ahorrados para este momento. 22:20:58 Entendido (Serio) 22:21:09 pero si solo son 10 *le pegan* 22:21:18 ok ya me callo 22:21:20 Hablemos de los requisitos y toda esa wea por MP. 22:21:29 Vamos a intentar reclutar primero a gente con poco nivel. (serio) 22:21:30 Oki 22:21:39 ¿Por el motorola prestado? :V 22:22:57 -!- BowserRDML has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:42 -!- Suzaku 13 has left Special:Chat. 22:28:32 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:33 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:13 -!- Suzaku 13 has left Special:Chat. 22:31:56 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:57 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:00 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:30 -!- Suzaku 13 has left Special:Chat. 22:32:34 -!- Suzaku 13 has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:47 Zhat moridon 22:32:54 seh 22:39:39 Volví 22:39:51 Hola sora 22:39:55 el chat anda muriendo 22:40:07 al parecer Timerion ha recibido mis ordenes desde el CMD correctamente 22:40:13 http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:T1M3R10N_B0T 22:40:26 si ya vi los cambios 22:42:14 !uplogs 2016 04 21